User blog:Supergleek101/The Next Generation Season 1, Episode 1
It opens with Aria in her family's living room talking on her phone. "Course. Uh huh. Be there at 5." After she said this, her father, Finn, walks in. "Be where, Aria?" he asked nosely. "Austin's house." she smiled. "Supervised?" he asked. "Oh daddy." She rolled her eyes. "Answer, Aria." He gave her a look. "Yes, we'll be supervised by Beth." she saw the time on her phone. "Oh, crap! Gotta go." She kissed Finn's cheek then walked out and hopped on her bike pedaling to the Puckerman household. ''Were not gonna be supervised, but, were not doing anything so its okay, right? Right? ''She thought to herself throwing the bike on the grass and knocking on the wood door. The door opened swiftly. "Hi Ari." Austin kissed her, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the house, closing the door behind them. He dropped her hand and walked into his room. "So what are we gonna do?" she asked following him into the room. "I dunno. This?" he pulled her on the bed and kissed her passionately. She giggled. "Stop." She whispered giggling. He started kissing her neck. "Hehe." she smiled. "I love you." he said in between kisses. "I love you too." she said. He pulled back. "Then lets do it." he smiled. Aria bit her lip. "You mean do the dirty deed?" she said softly. "Yeah." he nodded. "Beth's got protection in her room." he smiled. "Austin, It's still risky." she said scared. "Relax, your parents gave you the talk right?" he smiled stroking her cheek. "Yeah." she nodded. "It was awkward." she said calming down a little. "Mine too. It's called making love. Love. Which we have." he smiled. "I know, Austin." she got even more worried. "Lets do it." he stroked his finger down her clothed chest. "Where is she?" Abby paced, then called the girls phone. "Oh crap." Aria pulled away from the kisses and clothed herself picking up the phone. "Hello?" she said her voice kind of cracked. "Aria? Good. It's Abby. You need to come home. It's time for bed." Abby didnt notice the crack in her voice. "Erm okay. I'm going. Wait, Abz, it's really dark out and the light on my bike stopped working." she said softly her brows crinkling. "Um okay. One sec." Abby pressed the phone to her chest. "Mom, Dad 'Imma go pick up Ari!" she called. "Alright honey!" Rachel called after her. Abby placed the phone to her ear getting into the 16 years and older Hudson kids car driving to the Puckerman house. She hung up walking into the house the keys to the car twirling around her finger. She opened the door. "Ari! Lets go!" she called. Aria grabbed her purse and walked out. "Okay. Austin's gonna take my bike home tomorrow." she said. "Yeah, nice." they got in the car and drove to the house. Aria closed the bathroom door, diming the light making sure no-one could see the light through the crack in the door and pulled the pregnancy test she had snuck from Beth's room out of her pocket, testing it out and setting it on the sink. She sat on the toilet playing with her friendship bracelet to occupy herself because she was really worried. After a while, she stood up and looked in the sink wondering what came next. (Authors note: Cliffhanger!) Category:Blog posts